fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asa Mizure
Asa Mizure is the Guild Leader of Snow Phoenix. She is also the former Guild Ace of Harpy Wing. Even though she no longer is a member of Harpy Wing she still holds a good relationship with that guild. Appearance She usually has her hair tied up with a ribbon although she does sometimes have it down when she is around someone she enjoys being with or likes.She is usually seen wearing a skirt and a school like shirt although she sometimes wears just a one piece swimsuit. She does vary her outfit sometimes to try to get Numair's attention like wearing a bikini when he is around to see what he will do or to just get his attention. Her guild mark is on her right hand. Personality Unlike her sometimes unsociable father she is more outgoing and free. Often just deciding to randomly talk to all the members of the guild trying to see what they have all been up to and stuff.She also seems comfortable talking to random strangers. She is also a very determined in the area of fighting often training for hours per day much to dissatisfaction,or worry of Numair. Her determination for this comes from her inward desire to protect Numair and the guild both of which she enjoys and loves. She has a mischievous side of her though. often playing pranks on the guild members and especially her Adoptive father. She just loves to tease Numair often teleporting stuff onto his head out of amusement. She seems to have a vary caring side of her when it comes to her younger sis often being there when she needs someone to cry on. Whether this is from not being there when she was younger is up to speculation. She also seems to be a little protective of her younger sis, going out of her way to follow her while Nagisa was in Bosco. Her attitude towards being part of the Hikari House seems to be that she really doesn't care that much being that she kinda always knew she had a great potential. So in a way she kinda figured she came from a powerful family. History -She was born in a small village to well-known s-class mages at the time. They taught her everything she now knows of magic as well as how to fight without magic. She loved her parents to death always playing with them until one day they died to some rogue mages. a few months later as she was fighting an unknown enemy she was saved by Numair who took her in at the age of nine. Even though at first she was weary of Numair she eventually grew found of him and started looking at him as her father. synopsis The First meeting of Father and Daughter The Fateful Meeting of sisters Magic and Abilities (massive reconstruction Consuming) Magical Abilities Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic - A magic revolving around the use of ICe to defeat Phoenixes. Asa learned this Magic shortly after she left Harpy Wing having originally left Harpy Wing for the purpose of doing so. She doesn't really use it though being as this is what she calls her ace in the hole. Water-Make - '''One of the two molding magics Asa wields. She is a firm user of dynamic Water-make often using it in conjunction with her melee attacks to keep her opponents on their toes. Although she has been known to use static on occassion. * '''Water-Make Hammer: She create s a hammer of water above her enemies and lets it fall on them hurting them. * Wate-Make Draconic Serpent: 'she creates dragon looking serpents out of her water which to hit her opponent/s with. The serpents can freeze on impact if needed. 'Ice-Make - 'The second molding magic that Asa uses as a part of Harpy Wing unlike her father who only uses static Asa has a complete mastery of both versions of Ice-make often using them in conjunction with one another creating a very versatile attack set. * 'Ice-Make Wolf/Wolves - 'Asa claps her hand and places them on the ground creating a magic circle on the ground which creates anywhere from 1 to 6 Wolves made completely out of Ice. Asa uses this spell both for reconnaissance and for battling other Mages. * '''Ice- Make Sword/Ice-make Dual swords: '''she moves her hands and creates either one or two swords to fight with. These swords are strong enough to take on Swords made out of the hardest sword material and are so cold they seem to slightly freeze anything they touch excluding Asa herself though. It seems Asa can do this without any kind of hand formation. 'Sound Magic - 'an elemental caster magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Spell usually releases musical notes and the sound can have different effects. Asa learned this Magic after seeing someone use it on the first day she joined the guild. She mainly uses this magic as a form of ranged attack and defense. 'Teleportation Magic - 'This Magic allows the Asa to teleport herself, along with others (provided she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. Asa mainly uses this as a form of transportation although she is known to use it in battle in rare situations. [[Archive|'Archive -''']] Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Asa mainly uses Archive as a way to keep in contact with Numair and the s class mages within the guild. '''Nullification and Dispel - '''Two magics she learned form Her Hylion Counterpart after being transported there after having heard about the dimension from her sis. She mainly uses these magics as a way of defense or stopping an opponent she feels no need to fight. '''Immensive Magic Power - '''Asa's magic power is said to rival that of a saints magic power. Some even saying that hers is even higher then a saints magic and close to a dragons although this is just speculation for no one except Numair really know her true magic power for she usually keeps it lowered and no human can match a dragons magical power. It has recently been revealed by herself that her Magic power is slightly higher then a wizard saints and has been that way for three years. '''Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Asa has trained in this once she left Harpy Wing to create her own guild so she has way more control then she used to. * Magic Power Manipulation: An extension of the above, Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. ** Aura Shield: She Creates an aura of her magic power which defends against magic attacks, it is said that this shield is so strong that she could sit and stand and take the full brunt of Jupiter cannon without taking a single scratch although this is untested. ** Aura Shockwave: She suddenly releases a large amount of her Magic power in a shockwave. This can force many a mage back with the tremendous amounts of pressure from his magic power. This Technique is mainly used as a determinant of sorts against weaker mages since Asa doesn't honestly want to hurt a person if she can help it. Natural abilities Expert Melee combatant - '''Through years of training herself Asa has become a master of melee combat often surprising many well trained mages with her prowess and often beating a many celebrated mages in physical combat. '''Gigantic Strength - Through years of training her physical strength is enough to physically defeat many large monsters and even take down a few Mages with just her strength alone. 'Extreme Agility and Speed -' having spared frequently against her former team Wings of Magic she has extremely fast reflexes,agility and speed. Being one of the few beings to actually be able dodge Vash Speedy and Terra Taiyou at the same time and simultaneously, a duo renowned for being really fast and expert speedsters (well Vash anyways). 'Enhanced Endurance -' while she may not have the greatest Endurance Her Endurance is greater then a normal humans. Trivia * Her appearance is based Asa Shigure from the anime Shuffle * Her name comes from Asa shigure from shuffle and Mizure from rosario and vampire (I think i got that animes name right)